


a little more of you

by charaie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engaged, F/F, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charaie/pseuds/charaie
Summary: An early morning at Lin's apartment.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	a little more of you

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who is back from the dead? 
> 
> I've been trying to get back into the writing groove, and what better way to do that than with these two? I recently started working on a multi-chaptered Kya/Lin story, but I felt like I needed a little more practice since I haven't written anything in so long, so here it is. Hope you enjoy!

When Lin awoke, she was met with soft, warm lips tenderly pressing against her shoulder. She breathed in deep and let her eyes flutter open just slightly. Dim rays of light shone through the curtains, creating pink shapes and figures all over the walls. The low hum of traffic could be heard in the distance, the street outside the apartment already bustling with people. It was the morning once again. 

Lin felt the soft lips return to her skin, pressing sweet kisses along her shoulder and up the length of her neck. The arm that was wrapped around her stomach moved to her side and down to her hip, gentle fingertips starting to trace patterns up and down her thigh. 

“Morning,” a voice croaked from behind her. Lin smiled, letting her eyes fall closed again. She loved the way she sounded in the morning. 

“Morning,” Lin said in return. She slowly rolled onto her back and reopened her eyes to find Kya smiling at her, sleep written all over her face. Lin lifted up her hand to tuck a stray of hair behind her ear. “Did you sleep well?” she asked. 

Kya nodded. “I always sleep well when I’m with you.” 

Lin grinned and pulled her down to rest against her chest. 

“That’s so cheesy,” she muttered into Kya’s hair. 

Kya chuckled, tightly wrapping her arms around Lin and burying her face in the crook of her neck. 

“I know.” 

They lay like that for a while, bodies tightly pressed together and legs a tangled mess as the muffled noises down the street filled the silence. Lin loved nothing more than to wake up next to her soon-to-be wife. She had spent so many years waking up alone. But now, she couldn’t imagine mornings without her. 

Lin could feel her body slowly being pulled back to sleep. She knew she would have to get up for work soon, but she allowed herself to doze off nonetheless. Just a few more minutes tangled up and asleep with the love of her life couldn’t hurt. Besides, she had an alarm set anyway. 

“I love you,” Kya murmured against her neck, pulling Lin out of her deep slumber. 

“Mhm,” she returned, her mind and body too heavy to respond properly. 

Kya took a deep breath in and stirred against her. 

“I love you,” she repeated. Lin hummed again in response, giving Kya’s body a squeeze this time.

Kya let out a huff against her neck and lifted herself up. 

“That’s all you have to say?” she asked. Lin slowly opened her eyes. She couldn’t help but grin at the look on Kya’s face. She was being playful, Lin knew this. But she also knew how much it annoyed her when Lin refused to take her seriously. 

“Mhm,” Lin returned for a third time. Kya gaped at her. 

“You’re supposed to say it back,” she demanded, giving Lin a playful slap against her arm. 

Lin’s grin widened. 

“Mhm.” 

Kya stared at her for a while, shaking her head at her, her eyes narrowed and her lips pursed. Lin simply looked back, trying her hardest not to break. 

“I hate you,” Kya finally muttered, moving away from her and rolling back to her own side of the bed. 

Lin let out a laugh and moved after her. She climbed on top of her and began peppering her face with kisses. 

“It’s too late to hate me,” she said, kissing her nose, her cheek, her forehead. Kya avoided her gaze, scowling. “Way too late,” Lin added. She moved lower and placed a series of kisses right above the betrothal necklace she had made for her all those weeks ago. 

Kya was trying her hardest to put on a serious face, but Lin knew she couldn’t possibly stay mad whenever Lin got particularly affectionate with her. Lin loved being close with her, and they shared touches all throughout the day. But it wasn’t very often that Lin was overly affectionate. That was more Kya’s style. Lin just wasn’t very used to being like that with other people. Kya was the only person she showed her soft side to. 

“I love you too,” Lin cooed, placing a long, sweet kiss on Kya’s lips. When she pulled back, Kya seemed to have relented a bit. 

“Was that so hard?” she asked. 

“No,” Lin muttered back. Kya’s arms snaked around her neck and she pulled her closer. “I love you,” Lin said again, placing a kiss on Kya’s cheek, her jaw, her neck. Lin loved her, more than anyone. She would never deny that. 

Kya gasped softly when Lin gently sucked on her pulse point. 

“I love your smile,” Lin whispered, moving down to her shoulder. “I love your kind heart,” she added, before placing a tender, open-mouthed kiss on top of Kya’s chest, earning a soft sigh. 

Lin glanced back up. Even after all the nights and mornings they had spent together like this, she still reveled in the sight and in the feeling of Kya’s body beneath hers. It was unlikely she would ever get used to the way Kya looked. 

“I love your bravery,” she pressed on, slowly moving lower, “I love your determination. I love your passion for life. I love your body. I love your laugh.” She gently squeezed Kya’s side while placing a kiss on her bare stomach, causing Kya to squeal. “And,” she continued, moving back up her body to look at her face, “I love your love.” 

Tears were brimming in Kya’s bright blue eyes, her lips forming a small but beautiful smile. She tenderly held Lin’s face in her hands as Lin let her eyes sweep over Kya’s every single feature. How she got so lucky, she still wasn’t sure. 

Right as Lin was about to place a kiss on her lips, the sound of the day’s weather forecast broke through the silence. She sighed and looked at her alarm clock. It was already six, time to get up. 

“Gotta get ready for work,” she said, running a hand through Kya’s long hair. 

Kya frowned. 

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” she asked while tracing fingers up and down Lin’s back. Lin gave her an apologetic smile and shook her head. 

“You know I can’t, I’m sorry.” 

Kya pouted, her eyes darting between Lin’s. 

“You could call in sick, you know?” she suggested in a sweet voice. “We could stay in bed a little longer and cuddle. Or sleep.” 

She bit her bottom lip, glancing down at Lin’s. 

“Or maybe have a repeat of last night.” 

Kya’s hands had moved from Lin’s back to her stomach and were slowly trailing dangerously low. Lin held her gaze as her fingers began tracing small circles on her lower abdomen. There was a challenging glint in her eyes and Lin could feel the pull between her legs becoming more intense with each passing moment. 

Even though it was highly tempting to stay in bed and abandon all her duties at the station for a day, Lin knew she couldn’t. She had an important meeting with president Raiko after lunch that had taken way too long to arrange. The man was impossible to get ahold of and she didn’t want this opportunity to go to waste. 

“I can’t, baby. I’m sorry.” 

But right as Lin was about to move off her, Kya grabbed onto both her wrists and used her hips to swiftly flip them over. 

For a few moments, Lin stared up at her with wide eyes. Kya just looked at her, a smug grin on her face. Lin tried everything in her power to wiggle out of Kya’s grasp, but with both her wrists pinned down and Kya straddling her hips, she had nowhere to go. Why this woman was so freakishly strong, Lin had no idea. Each and every time they had wrestled like this, Lin had lost. 

“How are you stronger than me?” she asked, trying to break her wrists free again, but to no avail. 

Kya simply shrugged. 

“I grew up with two brothers and they were both complete idiots.” 

Lin gave up trying to break free and instead took a moment to properly admire the very beautiful and very _naked_ woman currently sitting on top of her. The early morning sun made her dark skin glow in a way that made Lin want to kiss it all over. 

“Enjoying the view?” Kya asked with a cocked eyebrow. Lin couldn’t help but grin. 

“Very much so,” she replied, letting her eyes shamelessly rake up and down her chest another time. It was becoming harder with each passing second to find reasons to get up and leave this sight behind. 

Finally, Lin gave in. 

“Fine, I’ll call in sick,” she grumbled. A wide smile spread across Kya’s face, but right when she was about to say something, Lin interjected, “for the morning. I can’t cancel on Raiko. Saikhan would literally kill me.” 

Kya looked at her for a moment, contemplating. 

“Deal,” she said eventually, letting go of Lin’s wrists. 

Lin sat up and Kya immediately wrapped her arms around her neck, touching their foreheads together. 

“Now,” Lin husked, “where were we?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos & comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @charaie, or send me a prompt, request or anything else @charaie-ao3.


End file.
